Pugna Posterus
by trycee
Summary: Mulder and Scully are sent to assist Allison Dubois with several murders in Phoenix.


_**Pugna Posterus**_

by Trycee

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files or Medium. This was written for fun not Profit.

Timeline: Since there is 10 yrs difference between 1999 Mulder and Scully-(Season 6) and 2009 Medium-Episode 5. So this is me matching 1999 Mulder and Scully with 2009 Allison Dubois and Family.

X files/Medium Crossover Story:

_**Phoenix, Arizona:**_

"Allison, did you have any dreams that could further this case?", Devalos asked Allison Dubois as she walked into his office at the Phoenix District Attorney's office.

"Sir?"

"Please tell me Allison that you dreamt something last night."

Allison was wearing a light blue blouse, a blue jean jacket and jeans, her identification was attached to her jacket. She caught the D.A.'s eyes as he sat back in his chair behind his desk. She sat across from him in a black leather chair. "I dreamt what I've been dreaming the last few nights, sir. I keep seeing the words...written on their feet. It doesn't make sense to me..."

"Is it words or gibberish?"

Just then Detective Lee Scanlon knocked on Devalos's door. "Come in Lee...", Devalos said gesturing to him. "Did you get the info on the words written on their feet?"

Scanlon handed them both a piece of paper. "It means Fight the Future. I had it translated...it was in Latin written by permanent marker on each of the six victims right foot. There doesn't seem to be any connection we can draw from the victims. They all were asleep with their spouses. There's a bright

flash from the kidnapper, the spouses wake up in the morning to find them gone...they're bodies are dumped in the desert. There's only one set of footprints leading from a car to the bodies in each case...but there's no strands of hair, finger prints or anything else found on or near the bodies..."

Devalos focused his attention back to Allison. "I thought we'd might need some help on this case. I have a total of 6 victims including a police officer found dead and its just a matter of time before the press gets wind of it. I decided we needed to call in the F.B.I's help..." he said, turning towards Lee to see his reaction.

Lee was unemotional so he continued. "I thought that because of the sensitive nature of this case..."

_Code word for Election year, _Allison thought.

"I decided to call upon a favor," Devalos continued. "I was assured by Assistant Director Walter Skinner that the agents he's sending would be discrete...they specialize in unexplained phenomenon," he said, looking directly at Allison.

"Unexplained Phenomenon?", Allison questioned. Devalos and Lee shot glances to each other.

"You seem surprised Allison, " Devalos continued. She smiled weakly. "I guess I am."

"I'd like it if we were discrete about your abilities."

"That shouldn't be a problem, " Scanlon said. "We certainly wouldn't want the FBI knowing we have a resident psychic working with the D.A."

Allison nodded. "I'm sorry...if it weren't for my dreams stalling...you wouldn't need to call in the FBI."

Devalos waved her off. "Don't apologize Allison. After all these years we are very confident in your abilities...we're aware that occasionally things occur...Whenever there's deaths involving law enforcement officers we often call in the FBI. Now go home Allison, rest...relax and try to see if you can dream...we have a meeting with them in the morning."

_**Washington D.C.**_:

"Agents, meet me in my office."

"Yes sir," Mulder said, hanging up the phone. "Morning Scully...apparently we're getting an early morning chew-fest from Walter..."

Scully dropped her briefcase on the desk and looked over to Mulder. "Its early...we usually don't get chewed out for at least another hour."

Mulder smiled, "Come on...I'm curious...you curious?", he said, heading towards the door.

"Not particularly," Scully answered. She noticed Mulder was amused. He waited until she walked out and placed his hand on the small of her back, ushering her towards the elevator. They arrived at Skinner's office, he was waiting for them. "Come in agents..." his voice dry.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and then walked behind Skinner into his office. Mulder sat in his seat and Scully in hers and they waited as Skinner paced back and forth behind his desk. "I got a call," he began. "From a friend of mine in Phoenix. He's the District Attorney. He has people who were kidnapped, murdered in the desert with writing on their feet."

The agents were silent but Mulder sat up in his chair listening intently. "In each case they went to bed with their spouses, theres a flash of light, and the spouses aren't able to recall the events of that night after the flash, and there bodies are found miles away in the desert."

"That sounds like an X Files sir," Mulder said. Scully rolled her eyes. "Mulder its a murder."

"Whatever you want to call it...this case is sensitive...Devalos requested that the agents I send be discrete."

"When do we leave?"

_**Phoenix, Arizona:**_

In the conference room, Devalos sat next to Lee and Allison on one side of the table. Devalos looked at his watch. "They should be here now. Allison, any new insight?"

"I'm afraid not...all three girls were sick last night. Joe and I had our hands full so when I finally laid down, I didn't dream..."

Mulder pulled into the parking structure at the D. A's office. "Its hotter than hell here Scully..."

"I never thought I could sweat this much before 9 am.," she said, trying to fan herself. "Lets hurry up and get into the air conditioning."

Mulder and Scully both flashed their badges to the security guards. "We're here to see District Attorney Devalos...Agents Mulder and Scully with the FBI."

The guard pointed to the elevators. They stepped off onto the Devalos's floor and was guided into the conference room. Devalos stood up and shook both their hands. "Agents Mulder and Scully," Mulder spoke.

"I'm District Attorney Devalos, this is Detective Lee Scanlon..."

Lee shook both of their hands. He eyed them both suspiciously. Scully tried to smile as Mulder nodded in Scanlon's direction.

"And this is Allison Dubois, she assists me. " Devalos continued.

Blond haired Allison walked over and extended her hand to Mulder. She shook his hand and suddenly there was a _**flash **_and Allison could see the imageof a young girl with dark hair. She saw a teenage Mulder on his knees calling _Samantha_...She had zoned out a moment but then she smiled and stepped over to the small red head. She shook her hand and like with Mulder, she had a sudden _**flash**_ and saw Scully placing flowers at a grave...she had the words _Missy_ pop into her mind. Scully raised an eyebrow as the tall blond haired woman held her hand a little too long. Allison smiled warmly at Scully who nodded and they all sat down at the table. Mulder and Scully sat close to each other on one side of the conference table with Devalos and his team on the other.

"Thank You for coming, " Devalos said. "I'm sure Skinner informed you of the case."

Mulder nodded, he glanced over to Scully who pulled out a manila folder. "There doesn't seem to be a connection between the victims, " Scully spoke.

Devalos was surprised by the straight forwardness of the agents. "No, not that we've found. They were all kidnapped in the same manner...each one having _**Pugna Posterus**_ on the right foot."

"Fight the Future," Mulder spoke.

"Thats right," Lee answered. "We have no leads, we're hoping you can shed some light on the case."

"None of the spouses could recall how their spouses were taken?", Scully asked. "Can any of them describe the source of the light they reported? Or describe the kidnapper?"

"He was tall, he wore a black hooded jacket, and blue jeans...", Allison spoke. "He wore gloves...he had stalked them for quite some time..."

Scully searched through her notes. "I'm sorry...I didn't find that description of the assailant in our notes."

"You won't find it your notes...", Allison said, crossing her hands in front of her, resting them on the table.

Mulder sat up and looked more curiously at Allison. Scully followed his eyes as they rested on Allison. _She's a pretty woman..._Scully thought to herself. _Of course he'd be looking at her...she's Mulder's type._

Scully coughed lightly, distracting Mulder from staring at Allison. "Is there a reason that description isn't included in the notes?", Scully asked, fully aware that Mulder was looking at her.

"Its new information," Devalos said quickly. "I'd like for Detective Scanlon and Allison to work with you on this case. They are at your disposal. I have to apologize...I have another meeting with the mayor," he said, excusing himself.

Mulder turned back towards Allison and Scully shifted in her seat. "This description," Mulder said directing his question to Allison. "Where did you get it?"

Lee protectively answered. "An anonymous source..."

Mulder nodded at Scanlon. "Anonymous...Any other details?"

"No," Allison said, looking up at Lee who was hovering over her. "We can take you to speak to their spouses and show you where they were dumped."

"Were autopsies done on each body?", Scully asked.

"Nothing was found...just a footprint leading from tire tracks...there's nothing remarkable about the tire tracks, they're standard for most cars made after 2001."

Scanlon motioned for the two agents to follow him. Mulder kept his eyes on Allison. Allison walked ahead with Scanlon as Mulder and Scully trailed behind.

"I noticed you couldn't keep your eyes off her, Mulder, " Scully said, her face a little red.

Mulder looked surprised. He looked down at Scully. "Scully, she's married...besides she's not my type."

"Tall, blond...", _Buxom_, Scully thought to herself. "Since when was that not your type, Mulder?"

"Not for several years now, Scully..." He said, looking directly in her eyes. She turned away and caught up to Lee and Allison. Mulder followed behind her.

_**Lee's Car**__:_

"Allison, I've been trying to figure out our two agents back there," Lee said, glancing in the rear view mirror at the government issued car following them. "Interesting pair...

Allison _**flashed**_ and a few images popped into her mind. She saw Scully standing over Mulder's Grave...she saw Scully resting her head on Mulder's chest in a hospital room, she saw Scully in a silk nightgown and camisole holding Mulder's elbow as he stood holding a baby between them, with Mulder bent down to her height kissing...she saw them older standing in a field, they're lips locked...Scully's hair longer and lighter red, a bruise on the side of Mulder's face. She _**flashed back to**_ find Scanlon looking at her. "Hello...Allison...Allison..."

"Oh, sorry Lee..."

"What did you see? Anything about the case?"

"No," Allison said, a little shaken up. "It was strange...it was about the two agents...I saw that he died and then I saw him alive...What does that mean?"

Lee looked concerned. "Not a clue," he said, his voice controlled, his jaw tight.

"I know one thing though," Allison smiled. "They end up together..."

Scanlon smiled back. "They are an open book..."

_**Mulder's Car:**_

"I've got a theory, Scully," Mulder said, tossing a sunflower seed out the window as he followed

behind Lee and Allison.

Scully sighed. "Let me guess Mulder. Alien Abductions..."

"It explains the white light Scully...the missing time of their spouses...and they're bodies showing up

miles away..."

"Your forgetting one detail, Mulder. There was a footprint and tire tracks...I didn't think space ships left

tire tracks."

Mulder looked over to Scully who was pouring over the files. "What did they're autopsies say?"

"No trauma, no debris...no fingerprints...nothing."

"We need to talk to each of their spouses..."

"We have their statements...None of them remember what happened...just the white flash. That could be a flashlight used by the kidnapper."

Mulder shot her a smile and Scully rolled her eyes. "Or little gray men...", he continued.

Scully reached over and popped Mulder in the head with the file. He yelled louder than necessary, smiling in her direction. She smiled back briefly, turning to look out the window.

**_Sixth Home Tour: Charles Rodriguez Home:_**

Lee held the police tape that blocked the front door of the home. Mulder had to duck down further

to go underneath it. Allison walked with Scully, both had slapped latex gloves on as Scanlon and

Mulder walked together. "As you can see...there's no forced entry...he must've picked his way in," Scanlon said, as Mulder followed him. Mulder said nothing as he looked around.

Allison took Scully into the bedroom but she stopped suddenly. A man stood before her near the bed. The man looked directly at Allison. She could tell it was the late Charles Rodriguez from the file in her hand. He disappeared. Scully was looking at the woman strangely. Mulder watched Allison as she trembled suddenly and then said, "Excuse me, " as she turned to walk out the front door. Scully shot Mulder a look and he knew exactly what she was thinking...

"So, the 'kidnapper', came in through the front door?", Mulder asked.

Lee pointed to the front entrance. "No fingerprints were found on any doors or windows."

"Family man?", Mulder questioned. "Children? Ex wife?"

"No...", Lee continued as Scully searched through the contents of the bedroom. "In each case, the victims were in child-less marriages. All were young and older couples...three men and three women. The cop was a personal friend of mine."

Scully looked over to Scanlon. "I'm sorry..."

"Detective...do you believe in abductions?"

Scully turned away just as Allison came back in. "Anything?", she said, speaking to Scully.

"No," Scully said, matter-of-factly. "Theres nothing..."

Scanlon looked carefully at Mulder whose full attention was on the detective. "Whatdaya mean? You're not asking me if I believe in Alien Abductions do you Agent Mulder?"

Scanlon shot a look over to Allison who looked surprised. She then turned to Mulder. "He came through the front door...he had gloves on...he's been here before..."

Scully was baffled and looked at Mulder who had a slight smile on his face. Scanlon was looking at Mulder as if he were crazy, shaking his head. "This is what the FBI teaches...alien abductions?"

"NO!", Scully answered quickly. "What _Agent Mulder _believes is outside FBI mainstream...we work cases called the X-Files."

"And this is an X-File," Mulder announced.

"X-File?", Allison asked.

Scully nodded, as she looked up at Allison. "Yes...we research unexplained phenomenon..."

"Like alien abductions," he said, looking over to Scanlon who looked amused. "And psychic ability, " he said, turning towards Allison. She smiled weakly. Her phone rang and she answered. "Joe...I'll be there soon...did you pick up the girls? Alright...Love you too."

Scully listened to Allison's call, a slight smile dotting her face. She then glanced over to Mulder, but his attention was on the front door.

"Agents," Allison spoke. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Oh a local hotel..." Scully said.

"I'd like to invite you to my home for a home cooked meal."

Scully was pleased. "We accept, " she said. The thought of another pizza turned her stomach.

"Great. You can just follow me home. Lee will you drop me off?"

"No problem...I've got to get home to Lynn and the baby..."

Mulder seemed pleased.; He didn't want Scully around any single men. Allison looked back at the agents. "I hope you don't mind eating with three well behaved but curious girls..."

Scully smiled, a pang look in her eyes. Mulder could see her expression change and he knew why. "Allison...I was wondering, are you an investigator?"

"No," she said, "I just assist in investigations..."

"Oh!", Mulder said, shooting a look at Scully but her head hang a little low. "You're very intuitive..."

Allison smiled. "I guess you can say that."

_**Dubois Home:**_

Mulder sat on the couch next to Scully, with three blond haired girls staring in their directions. They could hear Joe's voice trailing in from the kitchen.

"Allison...I would've liked some advance notice that two FBI agents were gonna eat dinner with us."

Allison's husband Joe tried tidying up the kitchen as quickly as possible. Allison leaned over and kissed Joe. "They looked like they could use a homemade meal...Joe."

Bridget looked at Mulder who looked very uncomfortable. "They think you're weird don't they?"

Scully giggled, trying not to look up at Mulder who smiled slightly. "Do they think the same of you?", Mulder asked.

"A little...", Bridget answered. "But they don't call me Spooky!"

Scully stopped laughing and looked confused. Mulder's smile widened. "Can you tell me what they call her?", he said, pointing at Scully.

"Yes," Bridget announced. "Mrs. Spooky."

Just then Allison came in. "I hope you like lasagna."

"Love it!", Scully said. "Its been awhile since we had anything that wasn't delivered."

"I know," Allison said. "Pizza and Chinese...", she said, returning towards the kitchen.

Scully looked stunned but Mulder continued smiling. Arial turned towards Scully. "So whats it like being a woman in the FBI?"

Scully glanced down a moment choosing her words carefully. "Its very rewarding...I'm also a Doctor, a Scientist...and a FBI agent."

Arial sat at the computer, her high school books laid out before her. "Wow, how did you manage to do all that?"

"By studying hard...", Scully said slowly. "It took a few years but I was dedicated."

"What about you?", Bridget asked her attention solely on Mulder.

"I'm a Psychologist...and a FBI agent."

"Whats a So-Col-low-gest," she asked.

"Psychologist, you dummy," Arial said, rolling her eyes. Scully smiled. "My sister and I used to argue like that when we were young.'

"You're sister Missy," Arial said, her face reddening. She looked at her sister's and then towards the two adults who mouths were gaped open. "Lucky guess...", she said, turning back towards the computer.

Allison came back in. "We'll eat in the dining room...its more space."

Joe poured soda into the children's glasses. He offered a beer to both Agents but only Mulder accepted. Scully was satisfied with water. Everyone had gotten up to go into the dining room but Marie, the youngest blond child with glasses who was laughing and playing and spinning around.

"Whats she doing?", Scully asked Allison.

"I'm not sure," she said shyly. "Marie, what are you doing, honey? Come in to eat."

"I'm playing with Emily!"

The color in Scully's face drained suddenly and she looked over to Mulder for support. Mulder placed his hand in back of Scully. He smiled at Joe and Allison, and then helped her to her seat. Mulder sat next to her and touched her hand. She looked up at him and she could see he was concerned. She gave him a 'I'm fine Mulder' look and he took his hand away. Joe had looked towards Allison but she ignored him.

"Thank You for inviting us," Scully said, her voice low. She smiled towards the children that all watched them closely.

"No problem...", Joe said.

"Is this your first time in Phoenix?", Allison asked, serving up the lasagna.

"Yes, yes it is.", Scully said, happy that they were finally eating. They had gone all day without eating. "This is very good...better than my mothers."

"She better not hear you saying that, Scully."

She smiled at Mulder and then towards Allison. "Well, good, I'm pleased, " Allison continued.

"It must be an interesting job working for the district attorney," Mulder asked.

"Yes, I like it."

"My mother's a seerer for the District Attorney, " Bridget said, wiping sauce off her mouth. Arial kicked her underneath the table. "Ouch!"

"And what do you do?", Scully said, her question directed to Joe.

"I'm a scientist."

"Daddy, she is too," Arial announced.

"AHH, " Joe said. "Must be a demanding job."

"Very, " Scully answered. "We're often on the road...not much time to relax and live normal lives," she said, looking at the kids.

"You'll make a great mom someday," Allison announced.

Scully shot a look over to Mulder. He was wondering if he would have to carry Scully out of here. Mulder turned to Allison, she placed another slice of Lasagna on his plate and he smiled in gratitude. Scully was eating much slower, distracted. "I didn't know that the District Attorney used Psychics..."Mulder continued.

Scully elbowed Mulder but he rebounded. Allison looked to Joe for an answer but he didn't offer one. He looked back at her shrugging his shoulder. "What makes you think I'm a psychic, Agent Mulder?"

_Oh great!_, Scully thought to herself. _Mulder, I haven't finished my food_..._of course he'd bring that up after he finishes his food!_ _They're gonna toss us out of here!_

_"_My mom won't throw you out, "Arial said. Scully dropped her fork. Mulder seemed amused. He turned back towards Allison. "I told you Mrs. Dubois, we work on the X-Files...we investigate unknown phenomenon."

"What...what..." Joe stuttered.

Mulder continued. "Are you a psychic Mrs. Dubois?" Scully was annoyed by then, her head hung low.

"Mr. Mulder, " Allison spoke. "I was asked by my boss not to announce that. You see...if people knew that the District Attorney..."

"Had a psychic working for them it may compromise future arrests," Mulder finished. "And it runs in your family."

The kids looked towards their parents. Joe cleared his throat, that was sore spot for him. Allison nodded. She could tell that Scully was a skeptic.

"Your secret is safe with us, Mrs. Dubois," Mulder said.

"So whats this business about alien abductions, Mr. Mulder?"

Scully sighed a little too loudly and looked wearily over to Mulder. _He's gonna have them thinking we're crazy_...Scully thought. She turned to Arial who smiled back at her.

"My theory is that they were abducted, which would explain the absences of physical evidence, the memory loss of their spouses, and explain where they were found..."

"Theres real aliens!", Bridgett asked alarmed. Marie covered her face. Joe turned towards Bridgett. "No sweetie...its nearly impossible..."

"Its possible...", Mulder continued unabated.

Joe turned to Allison. "Could we not talk shop in front of the kids..."

Allison smiled. "We'll talk later...", she said, towards the two agents. "Would anyone like some ice cream?"

"Ohh yeah!", the kids exclaimed, pushing their half eaten plates away.

"Arial, help me clear the table..."

Scully hopped up. "I'll help you, " she said, grabbing up her and Mulder's plates. She gave him one of her signature looks. He nodded that he got the hint...Shut up.

Joe had a confused look on his face as he stared at Mulder. "I'm a mathematician. I deal with facts and figures...I'm more scientific in my thinking, " he tried explaining to Mulder.

"Yet, you're married to a Psychic that works for the District Attorney."

Joe was quiet a second, he was grateful that Allison interrupted bringing bowls and ice cream back in and Scully brought the chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Scully sat the items down and sat back next to Mulder.

"So, " Allison said, scooping out ice cream and passing it to each of the kids. She tried handing a bowl to Scully but Scully raised her hand. "No thanks..."

"Live a little Scully, " Mulder replied. She gave him a look that would've melted steel. Allison smiled to herself remembering her vision of them earlier.

"Fine, just a little. Thanks."

Mulder was pleased with himself as he watched Scully eat a small spoonful of ice cream. He easily devoured his much to the amusement of Bridgett. "I think she likes you, " Scully said.

"I think he's fascinating," Bridgett replied. "He's an alien hunter like on TV."

"Alien Hunter," Marie repeated. Joe looked uncomfortable with the subject. "Agent Mulder is more open minded than I am, " Scully said, looking at Joe. Allison smiled at this. "Ahh...the two skeptics ganging up on us, Agent Mulder."

"I'm used to holding my ground, " Mulder said, glancing at Scully. "I'm sure you're the same way..."

"Absolutely, " she giggled. "Your a skeptic now but soon you won't be, " she said, looking at Scully.

"Ugh...We'll see about that," Scully said with eye brows raised. Allison again erupted in laughter, and everyone seemed to join in.

Mulder's phone rang and he jumped up excusing himself. "Mulder."

"Agent, I haven't heard from you," Skinner said on the other end. "Whats going on?"

"We went to all six homes and visited the dumping grounds sir. I have a hunch that I'm following tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Keep me informed."

"Yes sir."

Allison and Joe sat outside on the patio with a beer in their hands. Mulder and Scully sat with them, beers in their hands. Scully was finally relaxing a bit. Allison and Mulder were completely engrossed in their conversation. Joe and Scully had talked briefly, two scientist exchanging information but their conversation had waned and they sat in silence for a while listening to Allison and Mulder's conversation about ghosts, dreams and fluke men.

"What do you see?", Mulder asked, he was on the edge of his seat. Scully was tired and leaned into his arm.

"I have dreams...but I also see people on occasion...I can touch objects sometimes and feel something...I hear things," Allison spoke, between sips on her beer. "For instance I saw the ghost of Charles Rodriguez."

"Really?"

Scully kept quiet but she didn't believe in ghosts...though she'd seen her father's ghost a few times...she still couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"He motioned to his bed. Something happened near his bed...thats all I know."

"Well, its getting late," Mulder said, trying to move slowly so Scully wouldn't fall asleep on his lap. "I better get us to the hotel. I'll see you in the morning..."

Joe and Allison rose up, walking with them to the door. "Thanks for such a lovely meal," Scully smiled.

"Nice meeting you both," Joe said, shaking their hands firmly.

"See you in the morning," Allison smiled, as they walked towards their car.

"She thinks we're sleeping together...", Scully said sleepily.

"Ah...", Mulder said. "Not yet..."

Scully looked at him. "Mulder?" He blushed and then opened her car door. "Get in grandma!"

Mulder started the car and then turned to Scully. "How sleepy are you?"

"Why?"

"What do you think about the fact that the Phoenix District Attorney has a Psychic working for them?"

"I don't believe in Psychic's Mulder."

"What a surprise," Mulder huffed. "What about the things she knew...what her children said..."

"That was quite disturbing, actually," Scully said, remembering the nights events. "I have to admit, they did mention a few things they couldn't possibly have known."

"Exactly! Scully, I think Allison Dubois is the real deal...why else would she have lasted so long working with Devalos?"

"Loyalty? That's why I've lasted with you..."

Mulder turned to look at her. "That's not the only reason," he said, winking.

"Mulder! Is there ever a time your mind isn't dirty?"

"Never, Scully...but we still have no more information than they do."

"True...Enough psychic mumble jumble for tonight, Mulder. I just need a good shower at another low class government paid motel, and a good nights sleep..."

_**Allison Dubois Bedroom:**_

Allison woke up breathing heavily. She reached out for Joe. "What? What is it?", he said, jumping up.

"I had a dream..."

"Uh...what was it?", he said, still trying to keep his eyes closed.

"Joe...I saw the murderer. He snuck into the bedrooms...he did something to them...he wrote on their feet in their own bedrooms, Joe."

"Really? How strange..."

"I need to call someone..."

"You gonna call Lee?"

"Thats what Lee would want...me calling and waking up him and Lynn...and the baby."

"You wake me up every night."

Allison tossed a pillow at him. "Joe...I think I'm gonna call Agent Mulder this time..."

_**Mulder's Hotel Room:**_

"Mulder?", he said, in his boxers, laying on top of the bed, a few photos of victims spread across the blanket in front of him. He was watching a late night movie.

"Agent Mulder...this is Allison Dubois. Am I disturbing you?"

"Nope, not at all."

"It's 3 am."

"Is it? How can I help you Mrs. Dubois?"

"I had a dream...I think he struck again, Agent Mulder. I think he killed again."

"Did you see where it occurred? Did you get any details?"

"No..." she said with a long pause. "But I saw that he did something to them. He wrote the words on their feet in their own bedrooms..."

Mulder was fiddling around with a few sunflower seeds in his mouth. "Fight the Future...are you familiar with that term, Mrs. Dubois?"

"No...no. I have no clue what it means..."

"Fight the Future is a code word...it has to do with the Apocalypse."

"Like in the bible?"

"Yes and no...more like the colonization of the planet by extraterrestrials."

Allison paused, her head shaking a little. "But thats not what I saw, Agent Mulder. I saw a man do this..."

"Maybe it was a warning...Are you busy in the morning? Can I pick you up? I'd like to take you to meet some people in the Phoenix area...are you familiar with MUFON."

"MUFON?"

"I'll explain in the morning. Goodnight Mrs. Dubois."

"Night Agent Mulder."

As soon as he hung up, Scully called. "Mulder...I can hear you through the thin as paper hotel walls...whats going on?"

"Nothing Scully. Look in the morning I'm gonna pick up Allison...I'm gonna leave you here. I want you to find out if any of the victims ever reported UFO experiences...missing time...been to a therapist...anything connected to UFOs. "

"You're leaving me here?"

"Yeah...I'm taking her to see what connections she has. What she could pick up."

"Alright Mulder...Goodnight."

"Night Scully."

_**Morning, Day Two:**_

Mulder pulled up to Allison's home and Allison got into his car. "Did you sleep well?", she said with a smirk on her face.

"You think Scully and I are lovers, don't you?"

She smiled. "I see you two ending up together."

Mulder smiled widely. "I end up with Scully...you're sure. You're Positive."

"You do want that, right?"

"Absolutely," he said, then looked embarrassed. "When she's ready..."

Allison patted his shoulder. "Don't give up...it won't be too long yet."

Mulder smiled. "Thats the best news I've ever had..."

"Good! So whats this MUFON stuff?", the blond asked.

"Its a group of normal people that have had experiences with UFOs...some even claim to be abducted."

Allison nodded. "Alright...you mind if we get some coffee first?"

_**Scully's Hotel Room:**_

Scully sat on the side of the bed, her hair was wet from a fresh shower, and she was wrapped in her travel robe. She sipped on a cup of coffee and kept glancing over to her phone. Mulder hadn't called or told her he was gone...his door slamming that morning had waken her up. She moved over to the desk and opened her laptop_. How am I supposed to find out all that in the hotel room, Mulder?_, she thought to herself. _Is he ditching me again...the bastard!_ She looked over her files and began typing her notes. The phone rang. "Scully."

"Scully...its Skinner. Anything new?"

"No sir. Agent Mulder is with Allison Dubois going to Mufon. He wanted to see if any of the victims ever claimed to be abducted."

"And where are you?"

"At the hotel sir."

Skinner sighed. "Agent, get a hold of Detective Scanlon. Maybe you could tag along with him today..."

"Sir?"

"It couldn't hurt..."

"Yes sir, " she said, closing her laptop. "I'll contact him now."

"Alright. Bye."

Scully grabbed Scanlon's card he had given them. "Hello, is this Detective Lee Scanlon?"

"Yeah, this is he," the husky voice answered.

"This is Agent Dana Scully. I was wondering if I could tag along with you on this case today?"

"Sure...where's your partner?"

"He's with Allison," she said, embarrassed. "They're going to check out Mufon locations."

Scanlon was quiet for a moment. "Well, we just got a fresh body anyway...the meat wagon is coming to pick it up. I was on my way to the location. I could pick you up."

"I'm a Pathologist. I can do the autopsy."

"Alright. What hotel?"

"The Crappy Motor Lodge,"she said. "Ah...make that the Phoenix Sun Motel. Rm. 20."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

_**MUFON-PHOENIX:**_

Mulder pulled out his badge. "Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI. And this is Allison Dubois."

"With the District Attorney's office, " she finished.

"Yes, can I help you?", a small thin Asian man asked, standing at the front door.

"Can we come in?", he said, pushing past the man. Allison followed behind. The house was a little cluttered, a familiar poster was on one of the walls...I want to Believe. Allison looked uncomfortable.

Mulder pulled out a list of the victims. "Can you tell me if you're familiar with these people?"

The Asian man pulled his glasses down from on top of his head. "Yes...I recognize a few of them. We have meetings here and I knew a few of them."

Allison _**flashed**_ she could see a group of people sitting around in chairs arguing. One man stood up and stormed out. "Did any of them get into arguments?"

The Asian man looked surprised. "We have a few of those on occasion, who doesn't?"

Allison walked up closer to the man. "Did someone start threatening the group after a big blow out?"

"Actually...we had a guy come in, he was new to the group...I don't remember his name but he had a big blow out with a few members..."

"Over what?", Mulder asked.

The man eyed them closely. "This is a Mufon Group."

"I'm very aware of the purpose of the group," Mulder reassured him.

"It was about the future..."

"What did he say about the future?", Mulder questioned.

"He said that the aliens weren't here for good...he said they were here to colonize the planet and that if we were smart we'd recognize that. A few members dismissed him. We have a few nut cases like that stroll in once in a while...he stormed out. We never saw him again."

"He isn't from around here," Allison added. "He came here on purpose."

Mulder handed the man his card. "Thanks for your help, " he said. "Call me if you have any other information. "I'm staying at the Phoenix Sun hotel a few days. Call if you figure out the other names... or if you remember any more details."

"Oh...", Mulder said, turning back to the man. "Was he black...white...?"

"White...with an accent...he wasn't from here."

"Thanks."

He and Allison walked back to his car. "That was amazing how you knew that."

"I saw it. I think he's targeting them...for what purpose I don't know."

"I think I do...I've seen it before. He wants attention...he wants someone to listen."

"So he kills them and writes in Latin, Agent Mulder?", Allison smiled.

"Yes...maybe he wanted the attention of the X-Files."

The phone rang and Mulder flipped it open. "Mulder."

"Mulder, its me. I found something..."

"Where are you Scully?"

"I just finished an autopsy. Detective Scanlon found another body...another victim. Can I meet you and Allison at Devalos's office?"

"I'm on my way, " he said, hanging up the phone.

"They found another body didn't they?"

"You are amazing," Mulder said, smiling to Allison.

"Yeah if only you could get Joe to believe that," she laughed.

_**Devalos Office:**_

Scanlon and Scully sat next to each other and Allison and Mulder sat together. Devalos looked up from the file Scully had given him. "Its a partial...could you identify who it was?"

"I wasn't able to find out...", Scanlon answered.

"I was sir, " Scully answered. "Its someone we're familiar with...Alex Krychek, " she said, looking over at Mulder.

"He's targeting them because they all claim to be abductee's. They were all members of the local Mufon group, thats what they have in common."

Devalos sighed. "Well how do we catch this...Krychek?"

"We don't...", Mulder answered. "Krychek will disappear into the walls as soon as he knows we're onto his ass."

"So, thats it? We just let him kill and we can't catch him.", Devalos questioned.

"We understand your frustration, sir. But we've been trying to catch Krychek for some time...we both have," Scully said, again looking over to Mulder.

"He killed Scully's sister and my father," Mulder announced.

"He's not working alone," Allison announced. "He has an accomplice. If we could catch him we could at least have some justice."

"How'd he do it?", Scanlon asked, turning to Scully.

"I found a puncture wound, a very small puncture wound on each of the victims...They were given a shot of Thorazine. It anesthetized them and I'm willing to bet the spouses were given a shot as well, which means there was more than one person, as Allison stated. After giving them the shot, " Scully continued. "They apparently wrote on the right foot, picked up the victim and dumped their body in the desert...one person dumping the body, the other behind the wheel."

"And the purpose of this was?", Devalos questioned.

"Krychek works for the men who hide the alien conspiracy from the American public. This may be his way of fighting back.."

There was a long silence before Devalos turned to Mulder. "Can we target his next victim through Mufon?"

"Yes...we could set a trap..."

Scanlon looked over to Mulder. "How many from Mufon are left?"

"I can find that out for you, " Mulder answered.

"Alright, " Devalos said. "Find that out and we can set something up with our officers, unless you want to call in your brigade?"

"No, I'm sure we'll be fine with the Phoenix police helping us, " Scully answered.

"Alright. Give me a ring if something new turns up. I've got a meeting with Lynn, " he said, looking at Scanlon. "And Lee you know how that usually turns out."

Lee nodded. "My girlfriend is Deputy mayor."

"Ah, " Mulder said.

Allison turned to the agents. "Bridgett wanted me to ask when the next time you could come over.", she smiled.

"Oh, we'd love too, but we've got some investigating to do, " Scully answered.

"Before you leave Phoenix, I insist!"

They nodded. Allison waved as she went back over to her desk. Mulder placed his hand in back of Scully and guided her to the elevator. She was silent and he could tell she was angry. "I didn't ditch you, Scully."

"Now, you're the psychic, " she huffed.

"I thought you could use more rest."

"Thats bull and you know it Mulder! How am I supposed to investigate alien abductees from my crappy hotel room?", she said, stepping onto the elevator. The door closed and Mulder stood close to her, but she had her arms crossed, looking away from him. "You ditch me all the time...it makes me feel like you don't respect my work."

"Scully...of course I respect you..."

"But she's a psychic and you needed a psychic to help you...We're supposed to be partners, Mulder."

"She did help me, Scully!"

The door opened and they walked out into the blazing Phoenix heat. "Mulder...I wonder sometimes if you'll ever change..."

Mulder looked down at the ground. "You're wondering if I'll ever change the way I investigate or personally?"

Scully rolled her eyes. "I'm speaking professionally." Mulder could tell that wasn't true. "I don't want you upset with me Scully. It kills me when you're upset with me..."

"If you didn't ditch me all the time I wouldn't be upset!"

Mulder opened the car door and they slid inside. Scully was staring out the window.

"I apologize Scully. I promise I won't do that again."

"So you say, " she sighed. "Just get us to some place cool..."

They sat in the restaurant, a fresh salad in front of Scully and burger and fries in front of Mulder. "You've been quiet the entire time...You're still mad at me?"

"You still don't get me do you Mulder?", she said, her eyes on her salad. "All these years and you still don't get me."

Mulder leapt up suddenly, grabbing his gun from its holster on the side of him. "Scully, its Krychek."

Krychek stood in the doorway eying them both. He noticed Mulder had pulled out his gun. He turned and walked out. Mulder ran after him with Scully behind him. Mulder stood outside of the restaurant looking around. "Where'd he go?", Scully asked.

"Not sure, Scully. But it was him. These murders...its a game to Krychek. Damn it, he was right there."

Scully placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him Mulder. We will."

_**Stake Out-Mr. And Mrs. Werner:**_

"Now whats going on?", the older grey haired man questioned. "Why do I need to have this? How are me and my wife gonna sleep tonight?" He said looking around his neighbor's home.

"It'll be okay. You'll sleep in your own home. We just didn't want to draw attention to the fact that we're staking out your home., " Allison assured them. "We need to catch these guys before they do more harm."

Scanlon was standing in the living room of the Werner's neighbor's home talking with Mulder and Scully. Allison tried to calm the nerves of the older couple. "Its okay...we're doing our best to protect you."

Scully walked over to Allison. "How are they?"

"Nervous," she smiled weakly. "I see a young woman standing next to them."

Scully turned to look at the couple that were being wired by a few undercover officers. "Where?"

"Next to them. It must be a daughter...She's protecting them too."

Scully raised an eyebrow and then folded her arms. Allison sensing Scully's skepticism said, "Your father is around you...and your sister."

Scully looked shocked. "You can see them?"

Allison laughed. "As clear as day. Your father and sister love you very much and they protect you as well..."

Scully smiled, her eyes downcast. "Thank You, Allison." Allison placed a hand on her shoulder. "One more thing...He loves you, " she said, looking towards Mulder.

"I know...", Scully said, her face turning beet red. "I love him too..."

"He's waiting for you...", Allison continued. "The balls in your court," she announced.

Scully watched as Allison walked out of the home. She sighed and turned towards Mulder who had been watching her. She walked up to him, her arms still crossed. "I forgive you Mulder."

Mulder sighed in relief. "Thank you Scully, " he smiled. She smiled back at him. They stood their awkwardly a moment until Scanlon interrupted. "We're all set...we just need to position ourselves. Besides occupying this neighbor's house, we are also on both sides of the Werner's residence and we've got a few men that will be in cars."

"Its gonna be a long wait...we got a few hours before it gets dark, " Scully said.

"No one leaves this home unless your sure you've spotted Krychek and his accomplice, " Mulder announced. "Makes yourself at home."

Scully sat on the couch, with Mulder and Scanlon behind her sitting at a desk. They had camera's set up with a view of the Werner home. Mulder watched the camera showing the older couple sleeping. "Anything?", Scully asked, yawning slightly.

"Not yet, Scully. You think Krychek knows?"

"That we took over the block to catch him...I hope not," she said sipping on a cup of plain coffee.

Just then Mulder spotted two men dressed in black creeping towards the Werner home."This is it people, " Scanlon announced. "They're entering the home."

Krychek and a smaller man crept through the house. "Over there, " Krychek whispered. "They're over there."

Mulder ran up to the outside of the home, a bullet proof vest covered his shirt and tie. Scully too had a bullet proof vest, her gun raised as she followed behind Mulder. Scanlon had his men position themselves on the outside of the home. Mulder ran up the steps and pulled his gun out on Krychek. "Hold it Krychek. Don't move or I'll shoot you between the eyes!"

"Mulder!", Krychek smiled. "No surprise,"he said, smiling wickedly. "I knew you'd find me."

Scully held her gun on the other man. He moved suddenly and she shot him in the chest. Krychek turned and jumped through the window, slipping past Scanlon's men. Scanlon ran after Krychek but Krychek fired at him. Krychek ducked behind a car and then slipped inside, he hot wired the car as rounds of gunfire fired in his direction and sped off.

"Dammit!", Scanlon said. "He got away."

"Call the ambulance," Scully screamed. "He's gonna die if we don't get him some medical attention."

Mulder dialed the number as the Werner's dressed in an old terry nightgown, boxer shorts and a white t-shirt came out. The woman's hair was in roller's. Mulder grimaced as he stared at them. Scully turned towards Mulder. "Its too late, he's dead."

"At least we got one of them, " Scanlon said, putting his gun away. "Theres some justice in that."

"Yeah but Krychek is still out there, " Mulder said quietly.

_**Allison Dubois Home:**_

Devalos and Lee Scanlon shook Mulder and Scully's hand. "Thanks for coming to assist us."

"Any time, " Mulder smiled.

"Well, we've got to go...lots more to do in Phoenix, " Devalos said. " But if you ever come back through, give us a call."

"Bye, " Allison said, waving as they walked out the front door.

Mulder and Scully sat at the dining table, eating a piece of cake. Scully looked over to Mulder. "Yes, I'm eating cake."

"Its amazing..." Allison said. "You too communicate without words... Are you sure _you're _not psychic?"

Mulder and Scully smiled shyly to each other. "I'm sure, " Mulder said.

"Its like you and me, " Joe said, handing Allison a piece of cake. "We communicate without words too."

"Thats cause I can read your thoughts," she said. Joe looked surprised. "Sometimes, not all the time," she clarified.

"I've got a question, " Bridgett said, turning her attention from Mulder to Scully. "Who's that girl with you?"

"That girl?", Scully looked puzzled.

"Yeah...Emily."

Scully gulped and stared down at her plate. "Emily..."

"Emily's fun!", Marie announced. Arial could see the hurt in Scully's eyes. "I'm sorry, she didn't mean too..."

"Its okay, " Scully said, tears threatening to fall but she held them in. "She was my daughter."

"She died?", Bridgett continued.

"Bridge! Enough!," Joe said, shaking his head at his middle child.

"I'm so sorry, " Allison said. "The kids...they didn't know."

Scully smiled, her face red. Mulder placed his arm around her. She laughed a little. "I don't talk about her enough. Its good to talk about her. "

"She's around you, " Bridgett said not getting the hint."She was playing with Marie."

Scully laughed a little. "Thats good...thats good to know."

"You alright Scully?"

She could see the alarm in his eyes. "Its about time I talk about her Mulder. She existed. She was real...and she was loved."

"Yes she was, " he whispered.

Scully turned towards Allison who looked worried and ashamed. "Its okay. Actually she made me feel a lot better."

Allison smiled. "Things tend to come out around here."

"I see...", Scully smiled, wiping her tears. She looked at Mulder and he hugged her. "I'm fine, Mulder. I'll be alright."

"Well...", Joe said, trying to change the subject. "Its time for three girls I know to go to bed."

"Dad, I'm in high school," Arial said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you can stay up a little later in your room, " he said, pointing towards the kids bedrooms. Marie, Bridgett and Arial kissed their parents and waved goodbye to Mulder and Scully.

"Goodnight, " Mulder said. "Sleep well, " Scully spoke.

The girls disappeared and Mulder and Scully stood up. "Thanks again for such a lovely meal, " Scully said, hugging Allison. "And thanks for everything else."

"Thanks for helping us with the case..."

"Ah...I hope we catch Krychek one day, " Mulder said as he shook Joe's hand.

"You won't, " Allison announced. "But he will get his due..."

Mulder was pleased with that. "Thats good to know. We've got a plane to catch in the morning."

"Have a safe trip!", Allison waved as they walked towards their car.

"You really okay, Scully?", Mulder asked, walking so close to Scully their arms touched.

"Yes, its fine...we met a new friend Mulder, we solved a crime, well, partially...we got two home cooked meals...and tomorrow we go back home."

Mulder spun her around and kissed her on top of her head. Scully leaned into his chest and sighed. She could see Allison smiling from the doorway. "Well, Mulder...back to the grind."

"For now, Scully, " he said, opening her door. She looked surprised. "Did you just say for now? Does that mean you won't always want to chase after the unknown Mulder."

"I can change, Scully," he said, starting the car. "I'm willing to change..."


End file.
